1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveying devices, and more specifically to vertically adjustable portable conveyors, and particularly to portable aircraft belt loaders having a low profile.
2. Background Information
Baggage loading devices are common. A typical device includes a vehicle equipped with an endless belt upon which luggage or other items are placed. Movement of the belt conveys the luggage from one end of the vehicle to the other end. An airplane loading vehicle preferably elevates at an angle so the luggage is transported from a lower level and into higher positioned cargo area of the airplane.
One desire of such conveyors is to maintain a low elevation of the rear of the device so as to accommodate easy loading of items onto the belt. Having the rear end of the device located at an appropriate height from the ground lessens user strain, for instance, allows a user to place articles on the belt with minimal bending or lifting. Baggage handling equipment is often subject to requirements or regulations as to minimum or maximum height allowances. Equipping a vehicle with an elevating belt loader at a lower position is not always possible given the height and position of the engine or other equipment mounted to the vehicle chassis. It is also advantageous to provide the conveyor bed at a low profile so that the vehicle operator has increased visibility during transport (i.e., so the conveyor bed does not inhibit the user's view).
With some conveyors, during elevation, the rear end may tend to lower to accommodate ease of placement of articles onto the belt. However, the other end of the elevated and angled bed must reach the cargo hold areas of an aircraft. The location of such cargo areas varies from aircraft to aircraft, with some being located higher than others. Accommodating proper location of one end at the cargo hold while the other end is at an appropriate lower-end height is not easily accomplished and is impossible for some conveyor units (depending on the aircraft being serviced).
Thus, there is a need for a conveying device having an elevating bed of low profile yet capable of clearing engine and other vehicle parts, while at the same time accommodating desired rear-end and front-end elevation parameters. There is also a need for such device to be simple to use and construct. The present invention provides such a novel conveying device.